The first encounter
by Dark Elemental
Summary: basically it's a story about one mutant....it is from his point of view...it will get more into the story in later chapters
1. Questions in the dark

The character is part owned by me but also by story dragon…this is a prologue of his one that is going to come out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Nightmare walked up the street, paying no attention to the pedestrians. They never noticed him, part of his powers. He could slip into the shadows in any environment; after all, he did have power over shadow. As he walked, his black trench coat swirled behind him in the breeze.

Nightmare's face bore an expression of deep, all consuming thought. Only thought was present and that was of his parentage. He had grown up in an orphanage, always wondering why his parents abandoned him. Now he had a clue, his powers, could that have led them to leave him in the street alone, before he even knew them. Were they like him, imbued with power? Even so, this clue had only come four weeks ago. If it had taken that long to show, how could his parents have known before he was even a child? It was all too much.

Nightmare stopped his train of thought, it was better not to dwell on it, and he was going to see an expert on Biology. Maybe, just maybe they would have some answers. Nightmare turned down an alley, no point to let the public see him disappear. As Nightmare stopped two men walked past. Nightmare tensed. They passed and once Nightmare was alone he teleported.

At the spot he had just been there was a burst of black smoke and it hovered there for a second before the breeze caught it and it dissipated, ripped apart by the winds.

At the spot where Nightmare arrived, there was nothing, except a shadow. As Nightmare walked forward, black smoke drifted off him, and he walked towards the door on the far side.

The door was made of oak and varnished so that the light was reflected off it. Nightmare cringed slightly in the light as he read the plague. It said "Dr. Lawerson". Nightmare knocked and the door was opened. A middle-aged woman stood inside the room and she ushered him in.

She sat down behind her desk and signalled Nightmare to sit opposite. He took the seat, while taking in every detail, just in case. She wore glasses with a thin brown frame that complimented her brown eyes. She had a blue blouse on and a long, brown skirt. The wrinkles in her face were defined, but not as bad as they could be.

"So, what do you need to know for your school project?" Dr. Lawerson asked, looking enquiringly at Nightmare.

" I need to know about mutations, there is a huge section about them in the portfolio" replied Nightmare, faking school child innocence.

Dr. Lawerson walked to one of the bookshelves that consumed almost the entire wall space. She pulled out a book and flicked through it, murmuring to herself. When she found the page, she walked over and handed it to Nightmare. He looked down at the open book. It was all about mutations, cancers, smoking causing mutations; all he had already learnt was there. He would need to ask some more direct questions.

" This book is all very good, but is it possible to have huge alterations, mutations that help you and if so what's the extent of them?" Nightmare asked, slightly more forcefully.

" Young man, mutations are on wikipedia, mutations that help you, all the information of powers that have been reported by people, it seems mutations are becoming a part of everyday life." Dr. Lawerson stated.

Nightmare looked away, thinking what to say.

"Errm…doctor…I wanted an expert opinion not any old garbage off the Internet. I need to know facts, not fiction. Is it possible, that a mutant can control shadows?" asked Nightmare trying to be subtle.

Dr. Lawerson looked at him peculiarly. " I…I suppose it's possible yes."

Nightmare knew when to leave; any more questions and she would guess what he was. Time to see his next appointment. The next one was an expert on mythology. Nightmare was going to ask about demons. After all, he did hunt them. It wasn't a glamorous job, no one ever congratulated him, but he felt he was helping the world.

He was after a specific demon at the moment. It had mauled to humans before he even found it, but just as he had it in his grip, it had fled. Now he had to find a way to kill it and to locate it again.

Nightmare walked out, without thanking Dr. Lawerson for her hospitality. He ran down the stairs, his trench coat flapping around his feet and he sped out the door. Once on the crowded street, he slipped into the background and made his way towards the university.

Once inside the old building he walked through the corridors, wondering where he should go. The stone columns on each side cast long, unbreaking shadows. Nightmare felt at home in darkness and walked happily in the university. After about 10 minutes of wondering, he found the room.

Nightmare walked in and found an old, crippled man looking at him. The man had a large grey moustache and a grey comb-over. He wore an old blue suit and leaned heavily on a walking stick.

"Ah now you…your the boy who wants to know about demons yes?" exclaimed the man.

Nightmare nodded and was directed to large book on a stand. Nightmare looked at it, he seemed to spend half his life reading books. Despite this, he flicked through the pages. Illustrations of horrible deaths and demonic creatures were on every page, and then Nightmare saw it.

The demon he had fought, there was an illustration just like it. The two pages covering it gave details of its habitat and feeding habits. Especially good bits like, "the demon transforms in front of them and scratches them to death" proved it was the same demon.

Nightmare quickly scanned the page until he found the bit he needed. "To kill it use a bronze knife." Nightmare smiled to himself. Always something obscure needed to kill them. He turned to thank the man but was amazed to find he was gone. Bizarre.

Nightmare ran to the basement of the university and teleported into his room. He ran over to his rucksack and pulled out a bronze knife, setting it aside. Next, he pulled out a map and started searching for a likely den. He was closing in and he knew it.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review it…. also bare in mind this is my first one.

Thanks


	2. To the full extent

Yep second one…hope my writing gets better. Anyway, not much is going to happen in this one…first true look at nightmares powers and a glimpse of later things. Hope you enjoy. By the way, character part owned by me.

Nightmare had found three likely dens on the map. Each was abandoned, out of the public eye and forgotten about. Nightmare pulled a red pen from his jacket pocket, circling each one neatly. He stood up and looked into the cracked mirror that was propped in front of him.

He smiled; he liked the way he looked, the long black hair covering his eyes, making him look mysterious. The blue piercing eyes and the long black trench coat. The black T-shirt and jeans helped make him look exactly like he felt a shadow should. He had surplus army boots on and one piece of jewellery, a silver pentagram. Nightmare moved closer, moving his hair out the way, he never used to look this mature, the sleepless nights, the past, it was all catching up with him. Nightmare looked away, he didn't want to see anymore.

His gaze rested on the bronze knife set aside earlier, time to finish his job here. He picked up the knife, moved the map into his pockets and set off. It was a short walk, Nightmare himself preferred secluded places and the whole district the demon might be in was the same one as him. As he approached his destination, he watched carefully. The place looked the piece, an old factory.

Nightmare was about to move forward when a shadow moved underneath him at frightening speed. It had wings! He span round to follow the shadow and caught a glimpse of black as it went over the roof of the factory. Nightmare turned his attention back to the factory.

It had a wire fence and most windows were clouded, no light came from the place, and even though Nightmare was used to such places a shiver ran down his spine. Nightmare walked slowly inside, keeping the noise he made minimal, the demon could be around any corner.

Nightmare stopped about halfway into the main room, he had heard the slightest noise, like dust being slowly scraped. Nightmare looked rapidly for cover, but did not panic. The only thing he saw was a couple of barrels, not exactly ideal but it was the best he had. Nightmare teleported behind them, he would have run but he wanted absolutely no sound.

The demon walked down the stairs. It was holding a severed hand, playing with it. The hand leaked blood on the floor as the demon walked. The demon had blonde, long greasy hair that was streaked with blood and dirt. It was about Nightmare's size. The demon walked past Nightmare, it lips were moving but he could hear nothing. Nightmare snuck out from behind the barrels and came up behind the demon.

He pulled back his hand, knife at the ready. He thrust it downwards, towards the demons spine. The demon span round and stopped the knife, catching Nightmare's arm. They struggled Nightmare pushing down with all his might and the demon pushing up. Nightmare, seemed to be winning, he was getting closer now, almost piercing the demon's skin. Then without warning the demon twisted Nightmare's arm and pain spread up it. The pain made him jerk away, his hand opened and the bronze knife fell. It fell downwards, but no eyes followed it as the demon and Nightmare were now pushing against each other. Trying to subdue the other. Nightmare had only started the wrestle a minute ago and his foot flared up in pain.

Nightmare looked down, the knife had gone through his boots and into his foot. He swore in shock and pain. The demon seeing this momentary lapse in concentration, transformed. It's nails lengthened becoming claws, it's face distorted and it grew in height. It moved towards Nightmare with unholy speed. Nightmare meanwhile had just finished pulling out the knife. He looked up.

"Oh crap," he thought as the demon towered over him. It thrust its claws forward, aiming right at Nightmare heart. Nightmare acting without any thought turned into a shadow. He stood there as the claws went through him but did not so much as scratch him. The demon howled and as Nightmare moved away from the demon, he pulled in some of the shadows, healing his foot. Nightmare changed, turning into a being of shadow fire. He increased the temperature and launched himself at the demon.

It shrieked in pain as its skin began to burn but it to used its powers to heal itself. This was all the time Nightmare needed. He changed back into the normal solid Nightmare and picked up the knife. His hand moved back and flew forward, releasing the knife so it span towards the demon. It impacted on the demon, driving into the right lung. The demon screamed in agony and then exploded into black dust. The dust floated down to the ground and became part of the landscape, leaving no evidence to the fight.

Nightmare walked out, time to find his next prey. The library was the best thing for the research. All he had to do was look at newspapers about new mysterious, grisly killings. It was the simple part of the job. Nightmare teleported there, and moved forward, the black un-natural smoke flying off him.

He sat down at a computer, and looked around. A girl about his age was sitting alone. She wore dark clothes, and thick-rimmed glasses that emphasised her amazing eyes. She had stripy gloves on and a long black skirt. She also looked sad. Nightmare didn't want anyone to be sad, so he moved to a seat opposite her.

"What's bothering you?" He asked eager to help.

The girl shrugged and Nightmare frowned only slightly. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him properly, wondering about what he was doing. He smiled at her and was pleased to see her smile back. Progress was being made. He looked at her, her dark, glossy hair flowing across her eyes.

"Your name?" he asked, hopeful she would answer this time.

"Zoe" she said, quietly.

"Well Zoe I just wanted to say you look great, and I wanted to help. Any chance I can meet you here tomorrow, same time?" questioned Nightmare.

Zoe nodded and after Nightmare saw this he moved back to his computer, work to do today, games tomorrow.

Hope you liked it…I'm not very happy with the bit where Zoe and Nightmare just meet but it is the best I could think of at the time. Please review and I'll write the third bit soon.


	3. His goodbye

The last one of this bit….gonna do a few spin offs of Legend-X look on story dragons profile for it they are great. In addition, nothing from the marvel universe belongs to me. Anyway when you are done please R&R.

Nightmare had found two grisly killings that were on record. They had each happened in Grantham, which was about 360Km away from his current position, but he had something much more fun to do tonight.

Nightmare was stood in front of his mirror. It was grubby but he could see himself so why clean it? He moved his black hair out his eyes and studied his attire. The black t-shirt, with black jeans made him almost invisible in the dark room, as did his black paratrooper boots. He also wore a black trench coat, which he began to adjust; it needed to be right on centre. He started to walk now, moving rapidly down the stairs. He could teleport but for some reason didn't want to. As he ran down the high street ignored by all, his silver pentagram swung on his neck.

He felt comforted by the pentagram; it was part of him in a sense. Then Nightmare saw the Library. It was a wonderful building, all the white marble glistening in the sun. He looked at it happily as he jogged up the stairs and then paused at the doors. "Time to meet her" he muttered to himself as he pushed the door open and crept inside. Almost automatically, he scanned the room, he dark blue eyes picking out every detail. Then he saw her, at the same table, still looking beautiful. He edged behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She span round scared but when she saw him, she smiled. Nightmare smiled back; there was something about her that made him feel relaxed.

He took a seat next to her and looked at her.

"I didn't see you come in," Zoe said, smiling at him. Nightmare shrugged, what could he say, that he had been using mutant powers to hide from the whole outside world, he thought not. Dismissing the thought he looked into her eyes and then asked

"What was wrong yesterday then?"

She looked at him, and found that she trusted him with the information completely. "I…someone had just been annoying me, that's all" she said, her eyes pleading him not to keep asking questions along that particular line.

Nightmare patted her hand sympathetically and reading exactly what her eyes said decided to take up another route. "Would you like to go to the cinema?" He asked hopefully and was delighted when she said yes. The two walked down the street, Zoe beaming and Nightmare, for the first time in his life, actually feeling truly happy. They held hands and kept glancing over at each other, as if they were a newly wed couple or something. If anyone else had been able to see them, it would have been hilarious, but unless an onlooker concentrated on where they were, they wouldn't be seen.

The two arrived at the cinema and Nightmare paid for both to see shrek 3, despite Zoe's pleads that she should pay half. They sat down on the middle row and began to enjoy the film. Nightmare couldn't remember half of what happened by the time they left. He had been too busy just looking at Zoe. He couldn't remember ever being this obsessed with a girl, but it couldn't be love this early, could it?

Once they had reached the library again, they sat on the steps and Nightmare looked into Zoe's eyes. They were wonderful eyes. He wished he could see them everyday, but he had to go tomorrow, it was his job. Nightmare slowly held each hand in his and stood up.

"Zoe" he said, quietly "I have to go tomorrow, im sorry."

Zoe kept looking Nightmare in the eye and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Nightmare sought something to do and then without thought, kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, she looked surprised but not angry.

Nightmare took off his pentagram and handed it to Zoe.

"Although I won't always be here, I leave this for you. It has become a part of me and leave it so that you know, I will always be thinking of you, missing you and so you know you will always have a place in my heart."

Zoe hiccupped slightly, trying to stop the tears and then moved forward and kissed Nightmare, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Nightmare did the same with his tongue and when it ended Zoe turned and ran, leaving Nightmare alone.

Yet again, he felt distraught, but he must go on, for the world. He collapsed into black smoke, teleporting to the outskirts of Grantham. He reappeared on a hill. Nightmare shook himself and looked around. His eyes picked out sentinels, about five miles away. His ears could hear them coming. He panicked. Nightmare ran. He needed to stay in this city to do his job, but he wasn't getting caught now. No Way.

Tell me what you think I think it was my worst yet but hey im tired, hungry n bored. LOL not really much an excuse but oh well. R&R please.


End file.
